The present invention relates to an electromagnetic relay, and particularly to an electromagnetic relay capable of passing a large capacity of current.
Conventionally, as an electromagnetic relay capable of passing a large capacity of current, for example, as shown in FIG. 8 of U.S. Pat. No. 7,710,224 A, there has been an electromagnetic relay provided with a contact button at a tip portion of a triumvirate spring assembly constructed by superimposing three sheet springs in order to reduce electric resistance. The contact button is caused to make and break contact with a contact button to perform electrification.
However, in the foregoing electromagnetic relay, since the triumvirate spring assembly is constructed by superimposing the three conductive sheet springs, not only a number of parts and a number of assembly processes are large but also variation in operating characteristics is easily caused by accumulation of assembling errors.
Moreover, the triumvirate spring assembly needs to fulfill two functions of elastic supporting and electrification. Therefore, for example, if a cross-sectional area of each of the conductive sheet springs is increased to enhance the electrification characteristics, spring loading becomes larger, which requires larger driving energy for driving, so that the enhancement of the electrification performance is disadvantageously limited.
Hence, an object of the present invention is to provide an electromagnetic relay having excellent electrification characteristics, wherein a number of parts and a number of assembling processes are smaller, and variation in operating characteristics does not tend to be caused.